Secret Time AfterSchool
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: Frienemies Miku and Haruki are on an endeavor for romance. And doing it alone isn't as fun! Crypton Academy's getting love-struck! OC fic...My First! This fic belongs to Princess-Ramen8018, but I'm uploading it due to technical difficulties.


"Miku~!"

Aforementioned teal-haired girl turned toward her best frienemy, Haruki Shirone. She had milk-chocolate colored skin, with vibrant sky blue eyes. She was tall, and albeit as pretty as Miku Hatsune, but her silver-and-purple waist-length hair couldn't compare to Miku's silky ankle-length hair.

"Miku! Kyo ignored me!" The Rising Star underclassman looked at the whining Haruki apathetically.

Miku has been putting up with her crush on Kyo since she started hating the idiot.

"What would Kyo want with you? You're too loud and annoying." The dark-skinned Specialty student stared at Miku mouth agape and eye twitching. "And plus, Rin, Lily, and even Iroha came to me with the same issue."

"Iroha? Even her? Damn...I'm starting to think the boys at Crypton Academy are gay." A moment of silence passed between the two as Haruki pondered in thought.

A smile crept on the 3rd-year's face.

"I have an idea!" The 2nd-year girl looked at her frienemy with a almost-scared look on her face.

Haruki's ideas are pretty irrational and only feared the worst.

"What kind of idiocy are you going to get us into now?"

"A club! A secret club!" Miku stared at Haruki as she continued on in a dramatic tone. "Hear me out. A club for the pursuit of romance! A place to rendezvous to plan sweet romantic escapades for girls...hell, guys even, to get close to the ones they desire! A...secret time after school, I should say!" Haruki threw her hands in the air as if she'd given a show.

"Haru-baka..." Miku left and unnecessarily dramatic pause as Haruki readied herself for Miku's annoying scolding. "That has to be the most intelligently retarded thing that has ever made it out of that head of yours."

"So," The silvernette let the insult fly over her head. "You'll help me, ne?"

"Fine, I guess moron." Haruki smiled giddily with Miku's agreement.

"Okay, so just gather together the people who are dealing with the predicament as me, Kay?" And before hearing another word from Miku, she skipped away to her own class as the Rising Star homeroom teacher, Miss Izumi stumbled in drunk as all outdoors.

"Sorreh I'm late. Damn pigsh pull meh over fer drivin' unda zhe infruence," Her words were slurred, hair mussed and golden eyes hazed.

The amazing thing, she was three minutes EARLY to class. "Whish ish rediculous!" She waved her bottle in the air.

While Miss Izumi continued rambling like a true drunk, Miku pulled out her phone and did what Haruki asked her to do (for once in her life). She texted the people she saw fit for the qualifying predicament.

Haruki, in her Specialty Stars homeroom, began going around her class asking certain people to meet her at lunch. She had a strong gut feeling that it'd work.

~AT LUNCH~

Haruki walked up to her and Miku's usual lunch table, tray in hand, only to find more than just Hatsune there.

There was Rin Kagamine, Iroha Nekomura, Gumi whatshername (seeing as no one bothered to ask), and Lily Namine. The A-List of Crypton Academy. Haruki glared at Lily for no apparently good reason at the time as she took a seat next to Iroha. She was gorgeous, and yet still single.

Still confused on why everyone was at her table she spoke up.

"What...the fuck?"

"Miku told us it was your idea, Haru-nya." Iroha said matter-of-factly.

Everyone nodded and Haruki's mind came back into the light (as in, she'd forget her own head if it wasn't attracted to her neck). She stood up and motioned someone to come over with her hand.

"Oh yeah~, I scoped out some recruits as well. It would feel awkward if I was the only Specialty Star student," Over came six Specialty Star students, four girls and two boys. "I had a few more in mind, but they're no-shows."

All the Rising Star students at the table looked at Haruki. If there was one thing her big mouth was good for, it was meeting people.

"Okay, now to introduce!" She pointed to a white-haired girl...

"This is Nibui Monokurone!"

...then to a girl with shoulder-length brown hair...

"And Hijiri Kononi!"

...next was a pair, boy and girl, both with light brown hair with a blonde fringe...

"Dansu and Ai Amaya!"

...a ponytailed girl was next in line...

"And Miyako Fujioka! And last, but not least,"

...she pointed to an adorable, almost shota-like boy.

"Kaido Natsuda!" The little boy recoiled at the loudness in which his name was spoken.

All of Haruki's recuited students wore black uniforms trimmed in blue, opposite of the Rising Star students white uniforms bordered in red.

Haruki struck a dramatic pose and everyone, all eleven of them, sweat dropped at the silvernette's over-enthusiasm. Miku really began to question why she put up with that idiot.

-END CHAPTER ONE-

**A/N: Princess Ramen-8018 here! Sorry for this story being spread around like cheap margarine! With a lot of problems going on here, I couldn't do this on my own. My good friend, chibis of evil, is helping me and I love her for it!**

**Now for some things:**

**1) Rising Star and Specialty Star classes are generally Vocaloids and OCs, so all OCs are Specialty Star students.**

**2) All OCs are the soul property of their masuta!**

**3) Only half of the character made it this time because I started writing half-way through getting reviews. The other half will appear next chapter!**

**4) Yaoi and yuri are totally allowed! VocaxOC, OCxOC, or VocaxVoca is permitted, just tell me in a PM, and I'll dish it out!**

**Well, that's all I have for now! SAYONARA~!**


End file.
